Furia
Rok 1999 i 5 miesięcy. Trwa wojna pomiędzy wilkami, a ludźmi. Para liderów wydała miot w najnieodpowiedniejszym momencie. Co prawda było to tylko jedno szczenię, ale wszycy doskonale wiedzieli, że jeśli zginął jego rodzice to to maleństwo umrze z głodu. Para królewska chroniła je najlepiej jak umiała. Gdy po pięciu latach młoda Alpha Nitra(bo była to córka) była nieświadoma wojny straciła obojga rodziców i została sama. Wilcza rada postanowiła coś z\ardzić. -Przecież jest królewską córką! Powiedział Omligus-doradca nieżywego już Wilhelma. -Ale co? Wilhelm bał się jej powiedzieć, że w każdej chwili mogą nas powystrzelać! Ona nawet wiewiórki nie potrafi upolować!-rzekł Olestus, brat Wilhelma. -Olestusie, wasz ojciec powiedział, że jeśli Wilhelm umrze, to ty zostaniesz dowódcą...-mówiła radna Aurelia. Właśnie!-odpowiedział Omligus. -Może przygarnąłbyś ją pod swój dach, wyszkolił na Alphę i oddał królestwo gdy stanie się peł... -Nigdy! Zaprotetował Olestus. -Nie zapominaj iż jest twoją siostrzeniacą. Jeśli i ciebie zabiorą Gwiezdne Alphy to kto później podejmie stanowisko lidera? Nie masz miotu ani żony! -Nie jestem taki głupi jak mój brat, by dać się postrzelić przy pierwszej, lepszej okazji i to przez jakiegoś bachora! -Ale Wilhelm obronił Nitrę swoim ciałem gdy człowiecy chcieli ją postrzelić. -Jeśli nie nauczysz nastolatka, że życie to obóz śmierci tylko jak mój "kochany" braciszek uczysz go, że "zawsze ktoś cię obroni i, że życie to coś pikęknego" to prędzej czy później i tak zginiesz za bachora! -Ale to nie jej wina, że Wilhelm ją tak uczył. -Czy sugerujesz, że rozpuszczoną nastolatkę, która ma wpojone nieistniejące wartości do głowy można zmienić i uświadomić jej dodatkowo, że życie to śmierć? -Nic takiego nie sugeruję... Ale fakt iż rzeczywiście traktowali ją zbyt ulgowo... Można zawsze sprubować, ale zmienianie kogoś, kto ma inne wpojone wartości... -Zgoda! Może to zbyt późno, ale nigdy za późno! Gdy Olestus wyraził zgodę na przygarnięcie siostrzenicy poszedł po nią. -Chodź do domu. Powiedział. -Ale już jestem w domu. Odpowiedziała. -Od teraz mieszkasz u mnie-rada tak postanowiła, czy ci się podoba czy nie smarkulo! -Nigdzie z tobą nie idę! Protestowała Nitra. Olestusowi wyczerpara się cierpliwość.... Przycisnął siostrzenicę do ściany i wykrzyczał jej w twarz: -Twoja matka i ojciec zginęli przez ciebie, bo ty idiotko nie potrafisz nic zrobić dobrze! Z chcęciom wbił bym ci teraz w gardło moje błyszczące kły i pazury i powiedziałbym, że cię postrzelili, ale miałem uświadomić ci czym jest życie!... -Życie to najpiękniejszy dar! Mama mi tak powiedziała a tobie nic do tego dziadu! Olestus przycisnął łapę do gardła Nitry a ją do ściany i zaczął ją policzkować aż poleciała jej krew z nosa. -Jesteś tak samo słaba jak ten debil twój ojciec! I nie oczekuj ode mnie niczego ty mała... idiotko! Po czym rzucił nią o ziemię i oddalił się w stronę wyjścia. -Nikt nie ma prawa... mówić tak o moim ojcu!!!!!!!! Ku ostatku sił skoczyła na wuja odgryzając mu kawałek ucha. -Aaaaasfgfehg!!! W Olestusie odezwała się moc, której doświadczał bardzo dawno. Jego celem życiowym ni stąd ni zowąd stało się zabijanie i dręczenie. W jego oczach można było ujrzeć płomienie. Rządza mordu rosła z każdą sekundą. Pazury wyciągnął do granic możliwości, a kły wydawały się rosnąć. -Boli?! A wiesz jak mnie bolało?! Wykrzyknęła Nitra. Olestus stał w bez ruchu i w milczeniu prze krótką chwilę. Po minucie wyczuł zapach krwi Nitry na swojej łapie. Miał ochotę na więcej. Miał ochotę ją zabić. Kiedy odwrócił się od razu skoczył jej do gardła i zaczął jej rozszarpywać. Krew Nitry była wszędzie, nie miała siły krzyczeć. Olestus wbił swe kły w jej ciało na wylot. Wilczyca zawyła z bulu. Olestus rzucał nią po ścianach. Gryzł wszędzie, policzkował, kopał, wyrywał futro. Kiedy do okoła Nitry i Olestusa pojawiła się kałuża krwi i futra, wilk z zimną krwią napił się jej, jeszcze kilka razy uderzył ciało siostrzenicy. Wziął ciało w pysk. Zrobił w niej 50 dziur na wylot. Pożywił się jej ogonem, wziął jej pysk, przystawił do swojego i rzekł do martwej: -Nie miałaś prawa żyć! Nie zasługiwałaś na życie! Tak jak twoi rodzice. Przez takich degeneratów nas wytłukli! To tylko twoja wina!!!! Jedną łapą trzymał jej pysk, a drugą wymierzył taki policzek, że wbił ją na ścianę. Później na nią skoczył, by jeszcze ją rozszarpać, odgryzł jej tylne łapy oraz uszy. Im więcej zadawał jej ciosów, tym bardziej się bawił. Jej krew miała wyborny smak. Jej mięso to delicje. Ukląk na zmasakrowanej, po czym na niej usiadł i okładał ją łapami, a potem wszystkim co miał pod łapą śmiejąc się przy tym. Skakał po niej i kopał. Kręcił nią po całym poju i rzacał o ściany. Rozłupał jej kości. Rozszarpał ją doszczętnie.Kiedy go to zmęczyło uznał iż pokonał betę i że to jemy należy się królewka nora. Oddał mocz na ciele siostrzenicy. Posypał ją solą i połorzył się na "dywanie" z niej i zasnął. Spał dwie godziny. Kiedy się obudził był już trzeźwy. Zobaczył krew na swoim ciele, kawałek łapy w pysku. Dookoła zebrał się tłum gapiów. Skandowali hurem: -ZABIĆ, ZABIĆ! NA STOS! JAK MOŻNA TAK MASAKROWAĆ! -MA JESZCZE KAWAŁEK JEJ ŁAPY W RYJU! -TO POTWÓR NIE WILK! -JAK MOŻNA ZROBIĆ COŚ TAKIEGO DZIECKU!? Olestus był zdekoncentrowany. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Sam nie wiedział, co zrobić albowiem gdy masakrował siostrzenicę kierowała nim furia. Nie dostał prawa głosu. Został skazany na śmierć. Nie taką zwykłą śmierć. Miał umrzeć tą samą śmiercią jaką zabił. Katami było całe stado, które po dziesięciu godzinach masakry skończyło z nim. Jego ciało zostało zjedzone przez wojowników, a dusza smarzyła się w piekle. Był on ofiarą samego siebie. Do tej pory nikt nie wymyślił czemu furia dopadła właśnie jego i czemu jej ofiarą miała paść Nitra. Co do Nitry: została ogłoszone wilczym męczennikiem i jest trzczona zawsze w zimie tak samo jak jej rodzice. Zmasakrowanie zostało przemianowane na smormuowanie "masakra Olestusa", a zmasakrowany zostąpiło słowo "Nitra",a kat słowem "Olestus". Dwanaście lat po tych strasznych wydarzeniach na świecie zapanował pokój. Rasa ludzka wymarła z głodu. Wilki przejęły kontrolę nad światem. Na czełe watahy WSFW (wolf single for warfare=wilk wolny od wojny) sprawiedliwi Omligus i Aurelia. Koniec Kategoria:Wilcze Creepypasty